Just an Ordinary Day
by Mystic Storys
Summary: It's another day in Mistgun with the members of Platoon E-601 and their instructor. It's a day of confusion, weird assignments and misunderstandings. (One-Shot)


It was late in Mistgun and the recommended curfew for the students of the Sky Wizard Academy had passed. Nearly all the students had returned to their rooms but in one of the hallways for the female wing stood two girls. It was Misora and Lecty.

They stood and starred at the doors marked for Chloe Sevegny and Yuri Frostre. They were back to back, leaning on one another to keep them from falling. Their knees had gone weak in nervous anticipation of what they were going to do next.

"What should we do now Misora? Should we knock?" asked Lecty in her soft, nervous voice. The anxiety they were feeling was common for Lecty but she relied on Misora to get her through it normally. That wouldn't work this time though.

"Misora. Misora. What's wrong? Are you sacred?" asked a worried Lecty. The comment evidently startled Misora.

She wanted to say something but she was frozen. Misora then realized how nervous she really was. She felt small and was terrified of moving forward. It was unusual for her and that just made it so much harder for her to move.

"What is this? Why do I feel like this?" Misora thought out loud. Now being aware of how she was feeling Misora was becoming frustrated.

"Misora," Lecty wanted to be able to help her friend but she wasn't sure how. She could see Misora going from a nervous wreck to a ball of frustration and Lecty knew exactly what to expect next. An outburst.

"What kind of stupid assignment is this anyways," whined Misora.

 _Earlier That Day_

 _"So for your_ _ _assignment_ this week's I decided you girls will be mentoring members from a S-ranked Platoon" said Kanata in his usual monotone composers, "meaning that for the week the three of you will be expected to follow their lead and do as the say without complaint."_

 _"What!?" Responded the girls in unison._

 _"You expect a goddess such as myself to follow around some simple mortal," Rico was the first to comment about the unusual assignment._

 _"Maybe we should give it a chance," muttered Lecty in her soft voice._

 _"And how are you going to even get anyone to agree to this?" asked Misora._

 _"The members you will be following are from Platoon S-128," continued their instructor._

 _"_ _Huh?" began Misora, "how is that an assignment? You're supposed to be our instructor and now what, you're just going to ask your friends babysit us?"_

 _Before Misora could continue Kanata interrupted. "Didn't I mention, I'm not asking for all of you."_

 _"No you didn't!" Responded the girls once again in unison._

 _"_ _Misora you are assigned to Chloe Sevegny. Lecty you're with Yuri Frostre."_

 _The two of them looked quizzically at each other and then him. Misora looked like she was about to say something but seemed to have decided against it. She sighed as she sat back in her seat and Lecty followed her lead._

 _Rico was the only one of the three still standing; her expression was a mixture of confusion and jealousy. "What about me?" she asked her instructor._

 _"_ _You're with Lloyd, but I'll ask him for you," responded Kanata._

 _"_ _What? Why?"_

 _"_ _Well I figured a goddess such as yourself would think it was beneath her to ask a mortal if she could mentor him," teased Kanata._

 _The comment caught her, as well as Misora and Lecty, off guard. She seemed to have excepted it though as she remarked "well of course," before going back to her seat as well._

 _"_ _All right then. Misora, Lecty you two have until class tomorrow morning to ask Chloe and Yuri, as well as get them to approve your mentoring of them. Oh and before I forget, if you fail to do so you receive a zero for the week."_

 _With that, Kanata completed his explanations with a smirk on his face and his students frazzled with a challenge._

 _End of Flashback_

"I know it's weird but Kanata is usually right about these things," replied Lecty, "we should do it Misora."

With those words Lecty finally had the confidence to move. She was now standing in front of the door for Yuri's room. The nervous girl took a deep breath and said, "Here goes nothing." She had finally gathered the courage to knock on the S-ranked wizard's door.

It took a moment but the door finally opened and out emerged Yuri, who looked like she was getting ready for bed. "Hi," she said in a confused yet still kind voice.

"Um, hi," responded Lecty, her voice sounding as nervous as she looked. "I was hoping... wondering if I could... if it's okay. Can I please mentor you for the week Miss Yuri."

Yuri was at a loss for words as she heard Lecty's plead and watched as she quickly bowed down her head. Yuri really had no idea what to say or what to do. Then it registered to her who Lecty was, one of Kanata's students and like that everything fell into place for her.

She cleared her throat and said, "Sure, of course. I would love that," with her kind voice and a smile to match; one could even detect a small blush in color.

Lecty lifted her head, as quickly as she had bowed it down, and was glowing with a gleeful smile. In a cheerful voice she responded, "Really you mean it?"

Yuri nodded.

Lecty's already bright smile grew even larger as her pigtails wiggled in joy. "Thank you so much Miss Yuri."

Even though she felt the whole ordeal was a bit strange Yuri was happy. She felt honored, and embarrassed, by being asked to play a role in helping a member of a lower ranked team. Maybe a bit more so because it was one of Kanata's students, but she would never admits that out loud.

Lecty ran back over to Misora, who was watching the conversation. Lecty embraced Misora and excitedly said, "Did you see that, she said yes. That was way easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah," she said in awe, then phased back into reality and said, "good job Lecty, I'm proud of you."

This made an already happy Lecty feel even more amazing; she felt brave and victorious. She looked up to her friend and with her sweet smile said, "thank you Misora,"

"I guess it's my turn now." Misora turned around and began walking towards Chloe's room. Before knocking on the door she gave herself some encouragement by remembering what Lecty said, "that was way easier than I thought." And with that final thought she knocked.

When the door opened though, it was not what she, or anyone, expected. Misora was far from prepared for what she saw; from behind the door appeared a shirtless Kanata.

"Misora? Do you have any idea what time it is? What are you… wait don't tell me that you haven't asked Chloe to mentor yet. What have you been doing all day?"

Though Kanata remained calm and nonchalant as usual, Misora had turned bright red; behind her stood an equally shocked Yuri and Lecty.

"What… You… Shirt… I…" she continued to stammer. Lecty and Yuri were unable to manage a solid thought either; the three of them were all just babbling on incomplete sentence fragments.

While the three of them were still at a lose for words, from behind Kanata spoke out a girl. It was Chloe asking, "Who is it?" as she emerged from the room in a bathrobe.

Finally they managed to all fall onto one word, which as usual caused Kanata to sigh, and Chloe to giggle, at another misunderstanding.

Simultaneously the three girls, Misora, Lecty and Yuri, blurted out a loud and bold, "PERVERT!"

 **A/N: the misunderstanding is that Kanata has no hot water so he has been showering at Chloe's (totally platonic).**


End file.
